Taming the beast within
by kayla4rose
Summary: KibaXTemari. Temari and Kiba have been friends for a while. 7 years to be exact.Also Kiba's family has a dark secret they have not yet told Kiba. It is up to Temari to taim the Beast Within him and at the same time express her feelings for him.R&R please.
1. Author's note

**Hey there this is a little author's note before the actual story. **

**Disclaimer: this disclaimer is for the whole round story I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**This story is made up of the couples(who ever is in the front is the one loving the other) Kiba/Temari Deidara/Temari Kisame/Temari**

**Kiba: OH yeah I get the hottie Temari**

**Temari: Yeah I get my own pet dog. which I can play fun games with. (Smirks at Kiba)**

**Temari jumps on him and puts a leash on him adn dog ears**

**  
Random girls: AWW he's so cute where'd you get him**

**Temari: Step off ladies he's mine**

**Kiba: (starts wimpering)  
**

**Our main character is Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba after having no luck with Hinata gave up on love life and started a new dream. To become an anbu. Kiba is 22 in my story he achieves his goal and is happily going on about being an anbu. When Kiba is given a mission to deliver a scroll to Gaara the new Kazekage by Naruto the Hokage (yeah everyones wishes came true except for kiba of course.) Kiba is side tracked by the now single Temari. Temari and Kiba have become friends due to kiba having many missions to sand. But do they think of each other as just friends. **

**Temari keeps it bottled that she has emotions for Kiba since they have become such close friends. But Kiba's missions keep getting in the way of his love towards her. With the akitsuki still on the loose Kiba has mission after mission which never gives Temari any alone time with him. Kiba who isnt one to tell his emotions straight out struggles with his love or his new rival Kisame. Kiba and Kisame have been going at it since Kiba first had a mission to attack Kisame while he was in the land of the hidden mist. **

**Also weird things have been happening to Kiba latley he has been having wild outburst and feeling as though something is ripping at his insides. Kiba's mother has a secret she has long been keeping from him and she thinks its time he should find out and what does Akimaru have to do with it. It is up to Temari to tame the beast within Kiba and Tell him how she truely feels. **

**Kiba begins to loose himself in this mess not knowing if he should let his feelings get the best of him. Well get ready for the action packed romance story of two Naruto characters that are never ment to be literally in the show. **

**  
**


	2. Ch1: The sand beauty! Temari!

**CH1: The sand beauty! Temari!**

"Being an anbu is so complicated." Kiba said to himself as he ran through the forest. "If i'm not delivering something for that punk Naruto I am going off following someone." He rubbed the scar on his belly. Kiba didnt want to relive that moment ever. "That fishface Kisame will pay for what he did to me and Akimaru." Kiba said making himself angry. The last time he fought Kisame, Akimaru was badly injured and is still recovering. "Bastard." He said under his breathe.

Kiba swung around a tree when he heard a branch crack. He looked around the tree to see who it was. "Temari?" Kiba said questionably. This girl had long blonde hair just like Temari's but she never wore her hair down thats why he was confused. Kiba was to deep in his thoughts to realize the girl had disappeared. He felt a kunai to his throat. "What are you doing Inuzuka Kiba?" Temari asked you could tell it was her now you could see her green eyes as clear as day and her sassy little voice. "Oh nothing just admireing how beautiful you are." Kiba said wrapping his arm around her waist and letting his fingers go through her long blonde hair. "K-Kiba what do you think you doing? Let go of me!" Temari said panicy she was blood red. Kiba was leaning in about to kiss her. Then he smirked as he triped her and she fell on her but. "Ah my ass you bastard what was that for!?" Temari lashed out as she stood up. "You really thought I was going to kiss you." Kiba said he was laughing histarecly.

"Well of course not who would want to kiss you dog breathe!" Temari screamed at him. "Oh you know you were ready for me to kiss you!" Kiba screamed back at her. "Didnt you have some sort of scroll for Gaara?" Temari asked cooling herself down. "Oh yeah thanks for reminding me." He began walking towards the sand village. "Hey Kiba sorry about lashing out." Temari said embarrased. "Oh i'm sorry too I didnt know you'd get so offended." Kiba said rubbing the back of his head.

They arrived at the sand village and Kiba quickly entered the Kazekage building. At the front desk sat a lady with black hair filing her nails and chewing bubble gum. "Umm miss is the Kazekage busy?" Kiba asked nervously maybe right off the bat he knew this woman didnt like him she never did. "Yep he's been expecting you." She said with an attitude. Kiba just bowed and walked into the Kazekage office with Temari right behind him. "Kiba you finally made it." Konkuro said he was sitting in the head chair while Gaara stood at the window. "Did you bring me the scroll?" Gaara asked without turning around. "Yep." Kiba said walking over and handing it to Gaara and then walking back over by the door. "So Kiba ol' pal have you seen Temari my guess is since you were late you two were fooling around? Am I right?" Konkuro asked smirking at Kiba. Kiba turned blood shot red. "Of course we didnt do anything." Kiba said looking over at the calm Temari. "Oh I think Temari has a diffrent answer to that question huh?" Konkuro asked looking at Temari.

Temari walked over to Konkuro she looked as though she was about to rip him lim from lim. "Heh heh heh you wanna comment now huh Konkuro?" Temari said cracking her knuckles. Konkuro sunk in his chair. "Alright i'll shut up now." He said whimperingly. "There that solves that problem eh Ki-"She spun around and Kiba was no where to be found. "Did he just leave?" Temari asked herself. "Temari that reminds me." Gaara said turning around. "Temari can you give this scroll to Kiba for me? I forgot and he needs to give it to Naruto." Gaara said he didnt sound as crule as usual. He held a scroll out to Temari. "Oh of course Gaara." Temari said taking the scroll and leaving out the door.

Kiba was already in the forest walking back to konoha. "Man Konkuro sure knows how to ruin someones day." Kiba said sighing. "Kiba!" Temari called out to him. Kiba turned to see Temari running at him. "G-Gaara forgot to give you this." She said gasping and handing him the scroll. "Oh thanks I guess I wanted to get out of there so quick that I didnt realize I forgot the scroll." Kiba said rubbing the back of his head. "Heh I guess your lucky i'm here. I'll walk with you back to Konoha." Temari said putting her hands behind her back. Amist was picking up around them it was getting thicker and thicker. "Man this mist is a pain." Kiba said annoyed. "Why if it isnt my little pal dogbreathe." A slithery voice came from in the mist. "I recognize that voice it couldnt be?" Kiba said looking around cautiously. "Ah lucky you remember me Dogbreathe." A tall figure stepped into view he had on a long black cloak with one red cloud on it. He also had blue hair and gills.

"Kisame or should I say fishface." Kiba said laughing a it. "Kisame I've heard of him. He's slaughtered millions." Temari said taking a grip on her fan she was prepared to fight. "Heh I see you have someone with ou this time to bad it wont help you can just watch me rip her lim from lim." Kisame said laughing. "You must be crazy if i'm going to let you hurt her." Kiba said pulling out his katana. "Oh so we have feeling going on here now I dont want to kill her i'll do so much more heh and you can watch me do that." Kisame laughed more. Kiba and Temari seemed to cowar at each other. Kisame pulled his huge blade off his back. "So who wants to be first?" Kisame asked.

Kiba disappeared into the mist as did Kisame. All you could see was the clashing of their swords. Kiba stopped he was panting. "Heh tired already dogbreathe?" Kisame said from the shadows. "Kiba are you alright?" Temari asked looking around for Kisame. "Temari get out of here now!" Kiba demanded. And then it came in an instent. Temari was stunned at the horrible sight. Kisame's huge blade went straight through Kiba's stomack like scissors throught paper. "AHH!!" Kiba screamed in pain as he coughed up blood. "Heh to worried about this girl to even notice how close my chakra was." Ksame said sliding Kiba off the end of his blade. Kiba was on the ground screaming in pain. "Kiba you bastard. How could you do this?" Temari asked Pulling her fan out.

"The way I do this." Kisame said swinging his huge blade at Temari. Temari continued to jump around dodging his swings. "Your fast." Kisame said laughing a bit. Kisame smirked then disappeared. Temari looked around cautiously. "You might me fast but i'm faster." Is all Temari heared and then she felt enormous pain in her left shoulder. It was gushing blood Kisame had brought his sword down right in her shoulder. Temari screamed and then tried to fight back the tears. "Heh your probably wondering why I didnt kill you well your to pretty to kill i'd rather torture you." Kisame whispered into her ear. He then kissed her cheek and disappeared.

Temari scooted closer to Kiba and touched his face. It was cold as if he already died. "K-Kiba we have to move. We'er open targets." Temari said forcing herself to stand. She picked Kiba up and hauled him up on his back. She was crying, She had never felt so much pain before in her life. "I'll get you to a near by inn Kiba you'll be alright." Temari said begining to run towards the Hidden mist village.

* * *

**NL: So I hope you enjoyed that. **

**Kiba: Man It seems like that hurt alot.**

**Temari: Meh i've had worse. **

**NL: Well thats all I can tallk about. And R&R. seeya next chapter**

* * *

**CH:2 injured. Temari you saved my life..**

**Kiba wakes up next to Temari only to find that the both of them were badly injured. While Temari nurses herself and Kiba back to health huge bond grows between the Anbu and Jounin.**

**Kiba also finds out his families deepest darkest secret. **

**Well tune in next chapter.  
**

**  
**


	3. Ch2: Temari you saved my life

**CH2: Injured. Temari you saved my life. **

Flashback

"He is a disgrace to our family." A voice came from the shadows. "No please it'll be as if he never had it." A loving mother cried out to the shadowy figures. "We must kill this child." A scratchy voice came from beside the first voice. "Please he is only a baby he can't do any harm." The woman said holding the baby closer to her. "But what of when he grows older. He will surely kill us all." Another voice said on the opposite side of the first voice. "I will raise him so he does not know he has this horrible curse please spare him I will keep him under control." The mother pleaded. You could hear whispering from where the shadowy figures were, they were debating on what to do. "We shall let the child live but if the curse is activated know that he and his whole family shall die." The first voice said and then it seemed as though the three shadows were gone. "Kiba is what your name shall be little one." The mother said letting the baby hold one of her fingers. "Mommy mommy is that my little brother?" A young girl asked looking at the baby. "Yes his name is Kiba." The mother said holding the baby down so the girl could look at the baby. "Hey there Kiba I'm your older sister we're going to have lots of fun together." She said playing with the baby's hands and the baby laughed a bit.

Flashback end

Kiba jolted up in the bed he was sweating. "Man that dream." He said to himself. Kiba looked around he was in a nice inn room. A huge suite. "Man my stomach is killing me." Kiba said as he began to remember what had happen the day before with Kisame. "I wonder where Temari went." Kiba said yawning a bit then he put his hand down by his side. He looked shocked his hand was touching something soft. "What the hell!?" He said shocked looking down next to him. It was a peaceful sleeping Temari. But Kiba's hand was in an ackward area. "Kiba is that you?" Temari asked looking at him her eyes half lided. Kiba began panicing and put his other hand down which made him feel even more ackward.

"Kiba are you feeling my breast?" She asked as if she knew the answer already. "Umm it was an accident." He pulled his hands back quickly. Temari stood up and Kiba's nose started bleeding. "You would know if you were smart not to look idiot." Temari said punchimg him in the head. Kiba rubbed where she hit. "Maybe you should learn not to sleep in the same bed as someone naked stupid bitch!" Kiba yelled back on instinct. Temari turned around furious she had bandages covering her breast. "You wanna make another comment fool?" Temari said angrily about to beat the mess out of Kiba. "Bring it on!" Kiba said he wasnt afraid of Temari like Konkuro was.

"Heh you honestly think you can beat me dont you dog breathe?" Temari said she souned a bit like Kisame. "Nobody has to deal with you! All you ever get is your damn way! but I say what the hell I dont care what you do!" Kiba yelled and then he stormed out of the room. Kiba went and sat outside it was snowing a bit which meant winter was almost here. He sighed as he looked around he was a bit cold but it was probably because he was only wearing his boxers so he stood up and walked back into the inn and up the stairs to his room. He tried to open the door but she locked him out. "Temari open the door." He said banging on the door. "I'm not opening anything you perv." She said she had just came out the shower and she wasn't going to let him in for sure. "Yes you are letting me in or i'll break the door down." He said he was kicking the door he wasn't afraid to break it he really didn't care. "Alright just wait one minute I have to put something on." She said just grabbing a random shirt out of one of the drawers. She opened the door and Kiba fell smacking his head on the floor he must have been leaning on the wall. "Thanks." He said in a sarcastic way as he stood up. "Yeah yeah I'll get dressed in the bathroom you can get dressed out here." She told him she wore a green shirt with a brown paw mark on it which obviously meant it was Kiba's. "Hey that's my shirt why are you wearing?" He asked rubbing his head. "Because there was nothing else i'm going to get dressed don't come in the bathroom." She said walking in the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind her.

Kiba smirked. "She's so stupid." He said he then began to get dressed he just wore a t-shirt a hoodie and some long enough pants. "There that was easy." He said. Temari put on a purple Kimono with dark blue flowers trailing up the side of it. She left her hair down and put one dark blue flower on each side of her head she then opened the door to the bathroom. "Well I'm leaving they're having a ball downstairs in the ballroom and I'm going I don't care what you do." She said heading for the door. Kiba just watched in astonishment. "Wow." Was all he could say about the way Temari looked and then was a bit mad because she didn't invite him to come with her. He shrugged it off and went downstairs a good ten minutes after Temari left he peeked into the ballroom just to see what everyone was doing. He wasn't surprised to see Temari surrounded by a bunch of men she was very attractive. "Oh so that's how she wants to play." He said as he turned and headed back up the stairs to their room. He ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower and got dressed in the most formal clothes he had. "Alright it's time to mess around with her." He said as he walked out of the room.

Kiba stepped into the ballroom and of course all the girls stared at him he was fairly attractive himself and of course Temari looked at him. "Hey sorry I'm late everyone." He said with a smirk on his face as he sat at an empty table and a bunch of girls over crowed it. Temari looked furious and she grabbed the cutest man she could find and began dancing with him and smirked at Kiba. "Who wants to dance with me?" He asked the ladies and of course a bunch of them started to raise their hands but Kiba chose the cutest one and walked on to the dance floor with her and danced by Temari and her partner. "So you been having a good time?" He asked her in a fake voice. "Never had a better time in my life." She said with a smirk on her face. "Well i'm having a great time as well." He said smirking back at her. Temari and her partner began to dance somewhere else. Kiba looked down at the blonde he was dancing with. "Babe your cute and all but I gotta go do something. He told the girl she nodded as he kissed her on the cheek. She then ran over by her friends telling them about the dance and things like that. Kiba walked over by Temari and her partner and tapped the man on the shoulder. "Excuse me i'll be butting in." He said as he slid between Temari and the man so he was dancing with her.

"Kiba what do you want your annoying me." Temari said looking away from him and was trying to push away from him. Kiba just kept his arms around her. "I wanted to dance with you. You didn't invite me to come with you and I thought that was very mean of you." He said with a grin. "Whatever I don't have to invite you anywhere." She retorted you could tell she was very angry. "Well I thought I'd play your little game you were trying to make me jealous so I came here to try and make you Jealous." He said to her a bit annoyed he was still angry about how she would just do that to him. "You think I came here to make you jealous I didn't even know you saw They just came over to my table that's all I originally saved a seat for you because I knew you were coming but they obviously beat you to it." She said angrily back at him. "So why didn't you just invite me to come with you?" He asked her letting go of her. "Because I thought you were coming with me but you didn't so I was a little mad at you." She said back to him. "That's why that's a stupid reason I can't believe I came here I should have just went for that jog." He said rubbing his face. Temari looked a little shocked she ran off out of the ballroom and outside. "Temari." He said running after her he was alot faster then her since he was always running around with Akimaru.

Kiba was running around looking for the girl and saw her sitting by a small river surrounded by fireflies. "She's gonna make me apologize." He said to himself as he walked over to her. "Temari what are you doing?" He asked her he knew she didn't act like this so there was obviously something the matter with her. "None of you business." She said she was hugging her knees looking down on the water. "I'm sorry I guess." He said sitting beside her. "I guess I got jealous of those other guys being around you like that it just made me...a bit angry as all." He said embarrassed he never apologized first. "You were jealous because some other guys were around me?" She asked him not looking at him or letting go of her knees. "Yeah I guess I found it unfair that they got to be around such a beautiful girl who I woke up in bed with." He said with a small chuckle. Temari looked a bit shocked from when he said 'Beautiful'. "Kiba I should have invited you to come with me then none of this would have happened." She said looking at him but still hugging her knees. "Heh it doesn't matter to me whether if the had happened or if you would have invited me I don't care as long as I would be sitting here with you." He said looking at her smiling. Temari's eyes widened did he mean what he just said to her did he really mean it. "Kiba why are you acting like this all of a sudden?" She asked him the fireflies were swirling around them it was really a good moment. "I don't really know just I feel different when I'm around you." He said his face was a bit red as he sat next to her. Temari let her knees go and she looked at Kiba intensely. "What I got something on my face?" He asked her turning even redder from her gaze.

"No it's just I never noticed how cute you were." She said giggling and then smiling. Kiba turned blood red and looked the other way. "Well so it doesn't really matter." He said looking down at the river. "Why are acting like this all of a sudden?" Kiba asked he looking at her. "I don't know this is just how I'm acting." Temari said with a bit of an attitude. "There that's the Temari I know." Kiba laughed as he nudged her a bit. "Whatever." She said looking away from him. Kiba smirked and jumped on Temari landing on top of her looking right down at her. "Do you forgive me Temari?" He asked her looking down at her now red face. "Yes I guess I do forgive you." Temari said she was flushed. Kiba began moving closer to Temari's face she looked up at him her face turning redder and redder as he got closer then he stopped. "Temari?" He asked her. She looked up at him and she went the rest of the way and kissed him. They laid out by the river kissing and then Kiba broke the kiss. "Temari this is probably one of the weirdest things we've done all day." He said he was completely red. "Heh I guess it was Okay." She said pushing him off of her as she stood up and dusted off her kimono. "Beat you back to the room." She said beginning to run back to the room.

Kiba smirked as he stood up and began to run as well. "No way I could beat you with my eyes closed." He said as he ran after her. They had made it up to the room Kiba ended up winning Temari opened the door and then second she stepped in she was picked up by Kiba and he threw her on the bed. "Now I get my prize." He said as he was on top of her and began kissing her. "Kiba that's not fair your faster then me." Temari said giggling because he was kissing her neck. He began to lick her neck and she jumped. "Kiba cut it out." She said giggling even more she was red from what he was doing. Kiba began to rub her thigh as he kissed her neck. "I'm a dog what can I say." He said in between kisses. "Your are right." She said grabbing him by the hair and pulling him up. "And your my dog." Temari said kissing him on the lips. Kiba broke the kiss and went back to kissing her on the neck getting the occasional moan from her. His hand was caressing her stomach. "Temari what's the problem don't want to fight back?" Kiba asked her looking up at her face since he was about to begin kissing her stomach. "I just wanted you to have a little fun." She said flipping them over so she was now on top she began to kiss his neck now. "Oh so that's how we're going to do it?" He asked her laughing a bit he didn't giggle he just smiled at her trying. Temari was licking his neck and then she bit it and Kiba jumped. "Wow someones a bit feisty today." He said caressing the girls back. "Well we'll see won't we?" She said kissing his neck again. Kiba then flipped her back over. "I liked it better when I was on top." He said licking her neck and his hand slip up and down on her thigh. And then it seemed to black out.

* * *

**NL: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I sure did. Sorry about how long it took. **

**Kiba: You don't have to apologize it's not you damn fault...oh wait yes it is.**

**Temari: Punches Kiba in head. Leave her alone**

**NL: Thanks Tema well heres the next chapters preview.**

* * *

**Ch:3: Kiba and Temari's first date. "Kiba what the hell are you doing!?" **

**Stayed tuned for Ch. 3 when Temari and Kiba go on their first real date together can Kiba make tonight perfect. Stay tuned. Also find out more about Kiba's dark past before he became a Genin what is this terrible curse he has that his family won't talk about? **


	4. Ch3:Temari and Kiba's first date

**CH3: Kiba and Temari's first date. "Kiba what the hell are you doing!?"**

Kiba woke up and looked around it seemed as though his surroundings were new to him he could not recall what happen last night. "What the hell happened last night?" He asked nobody.

He looked down to his side to see a sleeping Temari and once again she was nude but it was different this time he didn't really care he stood up and pulled his boxers on and went into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Temari felt next to her and noticed there wasn't a body next to her which meant that Kiba was taking a shower. One day with a guy and she could read him like a book. "Kiba hurry up I need to clean up as well."

"Shut the hell up woman i'm going as fast as I can." He retorted from the shower he turned off the water and dried himself off. "Damn she's so aggrivating in the morning." Kiba said yawning and getting dressed.

Temari ripped the bathroom door open. "I need to get in the damn shower." She said she was wrapped in a blanket and Kiba cowared at her rage.

"Fine fine just promis not to eat me alive. And put your bathing suiit on i'm taking you to the pool." Kiba said as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

"Alright but do me a favor go down to the pool and i'll show you my bathing suit when I come down it will be a surprise." Temari yelled from the shower just like Kiba.

"Alright but I won't wait forever." He said leaving the room and this time remembering to bring a spare key with him and everything he would need for the pool. "Man women take forever." Kiba said he hated waiting for girls in general he even hated waiting for his mother and sister.

Temari exited the shower and was looking at her possible bathing suits she always bought more then one with her just in case of something like this. "Man this is harder then I thought since I don't know what Kiba likes." She said to herself looking at the three diffrent bathing suits she had.

"Man she's taking forever just like I told her not to do." Kiba said a bit bored he looked at the peopl in the pull there wasn't that many so that meant not a crowded pool which he liked.

Temari headed down the stairs in the same shirt of Kiba's she wore before she entered the pool area nearly out of breath. "I got here as quick as I could." She said smiling at him as she showed him the shirt she was whereing.

"What the hell I told you to quit whereing my shirt." He said standing up and in a playful way was trying to get the shirt off the girl.

"Quit it Kiba I can't see." She said the shirt was coming over her eye but she slipped into the water with a huge splash.

Kiba couldn't help but laugh at her. "What the hell your so clumsy." He said laughing at her lucky for him there were no kids in the pool area or he wouldn't curse.

Temari came up for air. "Why you bastard." On the other hand Temari didn't cared she'd curse no matter where she was but that's aside the point since she was about to kill Kiba.

"Hey babe calm down." He said backing up as Temari came closer and closer to him until he slipped and fell in the water as well.

Temari giggled instead of an outburst of laughter like Kiba. "Look who's clumsy now." She said laughing at him.

Kiba came up at air. "Oh and you think you looked cool when you did it?" Kiba said getting out of the water and pulling his now wet shirt off.

Temari stared a bit at Kiba she looked at him through the corner of her eye. "Nice." She said under he breath hoping nobody would notice.

Kiba smirked at her. "Take a picture it last longer." He said which was probably one of the worst puns he had ever said.

Temari laughed. "Sadly I don't have a camera so I have to burn it into my memory." She retorted as she took of the green short with the brown paw mark on it. She revealed a small black bikini. a ring in the middle of the breast to hold it together it wrapped around her neck. The bottom had a small black belt connected to it and then it just looked like a normal bathing suit bottom just tight.

Kiba stared in astonishment. "That's probably the best surprise like ever." He said smirking as he looked at her.

"Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer?" Now it was different when Temari said it the way it sounded was more seductive and sexy then anything.

_Man she's so sexy i'm probably one of the luckiest people in the world she's even hotter then Hinata way way hotter..._Kiba thought to himself not realizing that Temari just pushed him in the pool. "God woman watch what you do when a man is day dreaming." He spat at her in a funny way.

Temari dove into the water and came up for air next to him. "Yeah yeah raise you to the end of the pool and back." Temari said going back to the opposite side waiting for Kiba to come over. _He might be faster than me at running but just because i'm a sand girl doesn't mean I can't blow him out of the water..._Temari thought as she was ready to start.

Kiba swam over by her. _She must be crazy i'm a great swimmer..._Kiba thought as he swam over by her.

The two were off neck and neck they hit one end of the pool and back to the other side. Temari was up out of the water just one second before Kiba was. "I guess i'm the winner." She said in a teasing voice.

Kiba climbed out of the water. "Yeah right I let you win that damn race." He said wrapping his hands around her waist.

"You keep telling yourself that." She said wrapping her hands around his neck. "So Kiba where are we going after this?" She asked him looking right into his eyes.  
"Well that's a surprise so you need to go upstairs and get dressed." He told her as he grabbed their things and was walking out of the pool area with her.

Temari and him walked up the stairs. "I hope we go somewhere fancy." She said she put back on his green shirt.

"I hope we do to." He said jokingly he knew he wouldn't be able to take her anywhere fancy he didn't have enough money to do something like that.

Temari and Kiba walked into the room. "Alright i'll get dressed." Temari said grabbing some of her usual clothes and walking into the bathroom to take a bath.

Kiba waited he had to wash the chlorine of his body as well. "Tema-chan hurry up I hate the smell of Chlorine." He yelled to her in the bathroom.

"Nobody ever said you couldn't come in here with me." She yelled back with a seductive tone.

Kiba got the idea and opened the door Temari was in the bath and he quickly got undressed and entered with her but he was a bit embarrassed since the last person he took a bath with was his sister. "I feel so special." He said he laid his head back on her chest.

"And why is that?" She asked him playing with his hair a bit.

"Because I get to take a bath with one of the most beautiful girls in all the world." He said closing his eyes.

Temari blushed a bit she was called beautiful many times before but it was different hearing it from him she didn't know why but it just was. "And i'm the luckiest girl for getting to have someone like you." She said kissing his forehead.

Kiba laid there with his eyes closed he didn't want to leave this spot but he knew he would if he wanted to take her on that date. _She feels different then other girls i've been close to she feels so caring so loving...and I don't know why but I love her but I don't know how I'm suppose to tell her something like that. _He thought as he as he began to doze off. "Sorry your so comfortable that I almost fell asleep." He said turning around to look at her face.

Temari was asleep she looked so peaceful like she had been sleeping the whole time.

Kiba without thinking lightly graced her cheek with his index finger. "Heh I guess I should wake you up so we can get going." He said getting up after he cleaned himself up and got dressed he then shook Temari a bit to wake her up.

Temari opened her eyes she was a bit surprised to where she was and then she noticed she was asleep in the bathtub. "I must've fallen asleep let me get dressed then we can go." She said to him as he left the room.

Kiba nodded and left the room and sat on the bed waiting for her.

Temari walked out of the bathroom in her usual wear and then looked at Kiba. "Well you have to lead the way." She said poking him in the forehead.

Kiba nodded and laughed a bit. "Yeah your right." He said standing up stretching a bit and then he bent down some. "Come on you have to get on my back." He said to her.

Temari looked a bit surprised then she jumped on his back. "Alright lets go." She said smiling a bit.

Kiba opened the door and ran down the stairs and out the front door. "Alright now we're going to be moving quickly so hold on tight." He said to her as he began to run.

Temari nodded and tightened her grip on Kiba as he began to run.

It only took a couple of minutes. "Here we are." He said showing her a small bridge.

"Oh this is really something." Temari said a bit unhappy at the looks of her so called 'fancy' dinner.

Kiba sighed at Temari's voice. "You could at least act happy." Kiba said laughing a bit as he let her down off his back.

"But you said it'd be fancy." She said looking at the bridge a bit disappointingly.

"This isn't the stop we just have to cross the bridge and i'd rather hold your hand when we cross it." He said with a smirk as he put his hand out to her.

"I'm sorry." She said grabbing his hand as began to walk along side him. "I'm really sorry I just am a high class girl." Temari said with a bit of a sigh.

"Well I'm not rich so I can't treat you like a high class girl." He said flicking her nose a bit.

"That's what I like about you." Temari said looking over the side of the bridge the fireflies were out.

"What do you mean wouldn't you like someone who could buy you things?" He asked her he looked confused.

"Yeah but then they don't really like me or love me, they just go out of their way to try and make me happy by buying me gifts but they don't ever try to get to know me or anything like that." Temari said she looked very said about it she never truely find someone she loved.

" Look at me Tema-chan." He said gently grabbing her chin making her face him. "I would never do anything to you like that." Kiba said looking right into her eyes.

"I know Kiba." She said resting her head on his chest.

"Heh come on I have something to show you." He said beginning to walk again.

"Alright." Temari said walking with him while holding his hand.

"Here we are." He said showing her a beautiful picnic setup with lights and others things.

"Kiba this is so." Temari said walking over and sitting on the blanket.

"You don't have to say anything Tema-chan." He said sitting across from her.

"Just you didn't have to do all this for me." She said looking around at all the things he did for her.

"Of course I did if I didn't this date wouldn't be as perfect as I wanted it to be." He said smirking at her.

* * *

There was something lurking in the shadows as the two sat at the beautiful picnic."Those damn brats." The crackly voice said as the figure watched the two beside the eerie voice you could see two red eyes which appeared to have the Sharingan. 

"Kisame why the hell are we here there is no point to be here if it is not apart of our orders we must go." The red eyed figure said.

"Itachi cool down this kids been getting on my damn nerves ever since I got a mission to guard the fort." Kisame said back to his partner.

"Kisame just kill the boy and you could do what you want with the girl." Itachi said eying the two that are at the picnic blanket.

"I was just playing with him before but now I'm ready to kill him and that's it." Kisame said laughing a bit. And then it seemed as though the two just disappeared.

* * *

Temari had finished eating and then looked up at Kiba. "That was really good thank you." She said with a sweet smile on her face. 

"No problem Tema-chan anything for you." He said reaching into the basket that was sitting on the end of the blanket. He pulled out a small piece of chocolate cake. "Heh dessert is served." He said smirking at the girl.

"Well there's only one piece and there are two of us." She said smirking back at him.

He grabbed a fork and grabbed some of the chocolate cake and holding it up to her. "Say ah." He said laughing at her a bit.

Temari opened her mouth and ate some of the chocolate cake. "This is pretty good." She said laughing a bit.

"Oh you got a little on your cheek." He said bending forward and licking the left side of her mouth.

Temari blushed then grabbed a piece of cake like he did. "Your turn say ah." She said to him with a smirk.

Kiba opened his mouth and took the cake.

Temari laughed at him a bit she then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you this has been one of the best dates of my life." She said to him as she rested her head on his chest.

"Mine too Tema-chan." He said resting his chin on her head as he wrapped his arms around her waste.

"Come on lets go back to the room i'm really tired." She said looking up at him.

He smiled at her. "Yeah I wanna go to bed." He said standing up and stretching a bit and then he put his hand out to help her up.

Temari took his hand and stood up as well. "Lets walk back instead of run." She said beginning to walk.

Kiba nodded and began walking with her while holding her hand.

* * *

Kisame and Itachi entered the inn and walked up to the front desk. "I want my usual room." Kisame said whenever he had a mission he would stay here instead of anywhere else. 

"I'm very sorry sir but someone has already taken that room." The woman at the front desk said cautiously.

"What who took the damn room!?" Kisame asked slamming his fist down on the desk.

"A woman by the name of Temari she didn't give her last name." The woman said her voice was very shaky you could tell she was scared out of her mind.

"Oh well we'll take the second largest room you have." Kisame said you could see how angry he was about his room being taken.

"Yes right away sir." The woman at the counter said running off to get the staff and such ready.

Kisame turned and looked at Itachi. "Man it was a really nice room." He said looking a bit embarrassed he could feel how angry Itachi was about this whoe situation.

"Shut up and lets go." Itachi said beginning to walk when he noticed a lady who gestured for them to come this way.

Kisame just followed after him his sword on his back most people just stared at the two.

* * *

Kiba and Temari had gotten back to their room after the huge situation with Kisame. "Well we better get to bed." He said looking at the sleepy Temari. 

"Yeah i'm dead tired for some reason." She said getting undressed and hopping in bed.

Kiba hopped in bed as well and the two fell asleep not aware that across the hall was the man that made them come to this place.

* * *

**NL:Well hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.**

**Kiba: Just get to the preview already. **

**Temari:(smacks Kiba in the back of the head). Your such an Idiot sometimes I don't know what to do with you. **

**Kiba: I know what you can do to me. (Winks at her).**

**Temari(Punches him in the nose). You pervert.**

**Kisame:(Laughs at Kiba). What a fucking retard. **

**Itachi:(Gives Kisame cold stare).**

**Kisame:(Whines at Itachi's stare). Sorry Itachi.**

**Kiba: (Laughs at Kisame). What a fucking looser. **

**NL:(Shakes head in a disappointed way). I think the both of you are idiots heres the preview for the next Chapter.  
**

* * *

**Ch:4-Temari I want to be close to you. I want to be with you. Love within grasp.  
**

**Kiba finds the courage to tell Temari how he truely feels about her and gets her and is even thinking about proposing to the sand princess. But Kiba's plans have to wait when Temari is suddenly kidnapped by Kisame and Itachi and taken back to their base. **

**Get ready for the action packed Chapter of taiming the beast within. **


	5. Ch4: I want to be close to you

**CH5: I want to be with you. **

-Flashback-

"Kiba please don't ever use that power again." Tsume said smacking Kiba's hand. Kiba was crying. "I'm sorry mother i'll never use it again." Kiba said between sobs. "You could get up all killed using that alright so just don't." She said pulling him into a hug. "You almost hurt Hana so just please be carful next time." Tsume said hugging Kiba Tighter. Kiba just hugged his mother back but he didn't know why he couldn't use his 'gift' as his father use to call it before he died. "I won't mother." Kiba said hugging his mother tighter as well.

-flashback end-

Kiba woe up only to feel the sun hit his eyes. "Damn it's bright out today." Kiba said as he looked over next to him to see a sleeping Temari. "Your like Akimaru you never want to wake up when it's time to get up." He said pushing some hair out of her eyes.

Temari twitched from the touch but just rolled over her breathing was steady.

Kiba couldn't help but blush. "She looks so peaceful that's what makes her look so beautiful." He said stroking her back.

He stood up and walked into the bathroom. "Well might as well get cleaned up before she wakes up and keeps telling me to take a shower." He said getting into the shower.

Temari heard water running and woke up yawning and feeling next to her to see there was no body. "Kiba must be in the shower." She said as she stood up and put on some shorts and a shirt just until he came out.

Kiba had been in the shower for a half hour or so. He got out an got dressed. "Tema-chan you can go take a shower now." He said to the half asleep girl.

Temari nodded as she stood kissed him on the cheek and then went into the bathroom.

Kiba heard water start and knew she would be in there for a while so he decided he was going to go out today. He walked up next to the bathroom door. "I'm going out today Tema-chan so do whatever you want I don't care." Kiba said when he heard her reply with a 'Okay' he left the room and stretched a bit. "Well I guess I better be on my way." He said heading for the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile in the room across the hall Kisame had woken up and was looking around Itachi made him sleep on the floor so his back was killing him. "Damn Itachi always against what I do." Kisame said standing and walking over to the bathroom only to find that the door was locked. "What the hell?" He said pulling on it. 

"I won't be out for a while Kisame so might as well get comfortable." Itachi yelled to his partner he had ran himself some bathwater and was planning on taking a nice long bath to calm his body.

"Oh I can't wait Itachi I have to go potty real bad." Kisame said dancing in place.

"Kisame there is a bathroom down the hall and in the lobby go there." Itachi sai rolling his eyes as he let his ponytail out.

"You know what Itachi is I piss my pants it will be your fault." Kisame said jumping on the bed and turning on the television there was a mystery show on. "Awsome some guy got chopped up and threwin a river." Kisame said he loved mystery shows.

Itachi shook his head he hated when Kisame would watchi these shows because he would talk about it the whole time they would walk.

Kisame sat on the bed watching the show wishing he had some popcorn because this was an interesting one. "Itachi stay in there as long as you would like this won't be over for another hour!" He yelled ot his partner.

"Whatever Kisame." Itachi said knowing Kisame wasn't listening he just undressed and got in the bath enjoying every minute he was in the bath.

* * *

Kiba walked down the stais and exited the inn looking left and right. "I don't know where i'm going first but I guess i'll find out." He said picking to go to the left first. He came up first to the clothes stor. He knew Temari's taste so he could pick her out some semi clothes. 

Temari got out of the shower she had her hair pinned up in the back ."A day of relaxation and things like that." She said hopping on the bed turning on the television to the mystery channel the same thing Kisame was watcihng. "Oh I like mystery." She said grabbing some fingernail polish that she packed with her and began doing her tonails.

Kiba finished the clothes shopping and was heading next to the lingerie store which he turned red at even the sights of what were in the store but he had to make the sacrifce so he walked inside. "Excuse me I need some help." Kiba called out his voice was shakey.

"Yes sir." A woman asked she didn't find it weird for him to be in here.

"Yes umm I 'm a bit lost in here...I've actually never been in a lingerie shop before. So here are her sizes maybe you could pick something out she has dark blonde hair and her color is purple if it helps." He said a bit jumpy whenever someone walked in.

"Of course I can help you sir an your name is?" She asked by the way she acted and looked she was a very dedicated worker.

Kiba...Kiba Inuzuka." He said showing her his ID card as she instructed him into Temari's sizes.

"You start looking through the colors you like i'll help and show you ones I think she might like." She said smiling at him.

Kiba nodded and began flipping through the clothes.

"So is she a girlfriend, fiancee, wife?" The woman asked as she fished through the clothes.

"Um she's my girlfriend but the way i looks we might go further." Kiba said to her.

"That's nice tell her I give her the best of wishes. I'm married so I know how it feels to be in love." The woman said pulling out two and showing them both to Kiba.

"Oh really that's nice are the two of you happy, the one on the left is better." He said to her pointing to the one on the left.

"Okay. Yes we are actually very happy together we have two children." She said sitting the one he picked over to the side.

Kiba found two he liked and asked the woman and she picked one and he sat it by the one he picked from her. "Kids huh?" He asked her looking at her.

"A boy and a girl the girl is my oldest." She said to looking up at him and smiling.

Kiba went back to fishing through the clothes. "I want Kids one day as well that would be nice." He said smiling as he fished through the clothes.

"Well just hope this one is the one for you." She told him as she put one she knew he would lke for sure with the others.

"I think these three are enough." He told the woman as he walked over to the counter and was looking through his wallet for the money.

"You know I like you so i'll put you a little surprise in with these." She told him with a smile. She could tell by the way he looked that he was in love with this woman.

"Thank yu that is very sweet of you." He said sitting the money down on the counter and heading for the door. "Thank you again." He told the lady as he left.

"No problem kid." She said waving and smiling at him as he left. "Cute kid I hope his heart isn't broken." She said smiling as she went to putting the money in the cash register.

Kiba sighed he could have talked with that woman for a while but he was just happy to be ot of that store. "I have one more very important stop then I can go back to Tema-chan." He said heading in one direction.

Temari had finished her toes and one of her hands and was now working on the other one. "Well it's bee a while and Kiba still isn't back." She said looking a bit sad. "I miss him already." She said looking up at the screen and the conclusion to the mystery she had been watching all day.

* * *

Kisame gasped. "It turns out that the mans own wife cute him up and put him under her bed." Kisame said shaking his head. 

Itachi walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. "You can go in the bathroom now." He said sitting on the bed and beinning to put fingernail polish on.

"Akright alright i'll be out in about an half hour." He told Itachi and then he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Idiot." Itachi said turning to lifetime."There better be a good movie on today." He said as he watched while painting his toenails.

Kisame smirked. "Lifetime again." He said in almost a whisper as he got in the shower.

* * *

Kiba had come to a jewelry shop and entered quickly. "Hello can someone help me?" Kiba asked he noticed no one at the desk. 

"Right away sir." A woman with glasses and a ponytail said as she walked out with a pile of boxes and she looked like she was about to fall.

Kiba grabbed some of the boxes before they fell but he wasn't able to catch the girl and any other boxees. "Sorry I wasn't quick enough." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"That's alright i'm lucky you were here in the first place." The girl said pushing her glasses up on her face. "Hello my names Mokoto."

"My names Kiba." He said picking up the boxes sitting them onthe counter and then helping the girl up.

"Nice to meet you now what can I help you with?" She asked him walking behind the counter.

"Well i'm trying to find the most beautiful ring you have but with a purpl diamond in it." Kiba said looking at her and then at the rings below in the case.

"We could get you that it will take me a half hour to make could you wait that long?" She asked him with a smile as she pushed her glasses back up on her face.

Kiba nodded at the girl. "Yes I could take your time." He said smiling at her and then he took a seat.

The girl quickly ran into the back room falling on her way.

* * *

Temari had fallen asleep after he polish had dried and just woke up. "Kiba is still out." She said looking at the clock to read that it was 6:00pm. 

She sighed and stood up. "Well I haven't eaten all day might as well get something." She said beginning to exit the room.

Kisame exited his room right after Temari was down the stairs. "Come on Itachi you can't just sit in here and watch t.v. for the rest of the day lets go get something to eat." Kisame said beginning to head down the stairs.

Itachi exited the room and followed after him. "If I miss any of that movie i'll kill you." Itachi said and all he got was an unpleseant groan from Kisame.

* * *

Kiba seemed to have woken up when the girl shook him a bit. "What the hell is it?" He asked a bit annoyed.

The girl smiled she knew this was how most people were when they just woke up. "I have your ring sir." She said showing him the small black box with a purple flower made from crystals on the front. She then opened it to show him a beautiful ring with a purple diamond in the center ingraved above the diamond were the words 'I love you'.

"Wow this was exactly what I was aiming for. Thank you so much your the best." Kiba said hugging her and then leaving the money for the ring on the counter and running out. "Goodbye." He said before he left.

"Goodbye." She replied waving to him.

Kiba headed towards the inn he couldn't wat to see Temari and show her the things he brought.

* * *

Temari was in the lobby Kisame had her by the arm. "You ugly bastard let go of me!" She yelled at him. 

"Shut up you little bitch your going to come with us weither you like it or not." Kisame siad pulling her up off the ground.

"Is this the annoying sand girl you were talking about she isn't as cute as you said she was." Itachi said grabbing the girls chin making her look at him and examining her face.

"I told you she's only cute when she's dieing." Kisame laughed dropping her hard to the ground then grabbing her hair.

"Bastard let go of me before I cut you fisshy ass up." She said biting his leg which made him loose his grip.

"Stupid bitch I gave you a chance of free will to come with us but now i'm gonna beat you then bring you with us." He said grabing her by her collar and lifting her up off the ground.

"Like hell i'd go anywhere with you bastards not even if you two were the last men on earth." She said kicking Kisame in the stomach but this time he didn't flinch.

"Keep doing that and when we catch your litle boyfriend i'll kill him right in front of you after i've tortured you in front of him." Kisame said smirking at her.

"You won't do a damn thing." Kiba said kicking Kisame in the back but this kick sent him flying into the wall. "Fish bastard you think you could get her while I was out?" Kiba said kicking him in the ribs.

Itachi stood there he then walked over to Temari and grabbed her by her hair. "Listen little girl your coming with us weither you like it or not." Itachi said and before she had time to respond he punched her hard in the stomach making her pass out.

Kisame smirked as he stood up and grabbed Kiba throwing him into the wall. "You bastard who said you could do that?" Kisame said walking over to him.

"I said I could." Kiba said punching at Kisame rapidly.

Kisame dodged each of the punches and punched Kiba hard in the face then he kicked him in the ribs. "Sorry dog breath but we got to go now." Kiame said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Your little girlfriend will be safe with us...well I can't garuantee that." Itachi said with a bit of a chuckle as he threw Temari over his shoulder and disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Kiba coughed up blood as he grabbed his stomack in pain. "Temari..." He said then passing out.

* * *

-flasback- 

"Hey dog boy." Temari said putting her hands on her hips and smiling at him.

"What the hell do you want Bitch?" He asked her he was a jounin and he was sitting in a tree.

"I wanted to see what was the matter with you but since you called me a bitch I guess I can see what's the matter with you." Temari said she looked very angry.

"Get out of here sand girl no one wants to fucking talk to you right now." Kiba said throwng a shuriken at her.

Temari disappeared and appeared in front of Kiba in the tree. She put her foot next to his head. "Listen Dog shit I don't play with little kids we have a mission together so your going to cooperate with me now." She said looking down at him.

Kiba looked up nd his face turned completely red he could get a clear shor at Temari's panties. "Pink I never saw you wearing that." He said he was still blushing as he chuckled.

"Pervert." She said kicking him out of the tree.

It had actually taken Temari all day to find Kiba he had a huge gash on his forehead and on the back of his head. She had built a fire and was tending to his wound. "Your such an idiot Kiba." Temari said as she was tending to the wounds on the front of his head she was sitting on his lap but just so she could tend to the wounds.

"Heh you called me Kiba I thought you always called me 'Dogbreath'" Kiba said blushing from how close she was.

"Well I did do this to you so I guess I could call you Kiba just for now." Temari said blushing a little from not only the way she was sitting but also becuase of what he said.

"Oh well I guess i'm sorry for looking at your you know." Kiba said blushing at the thought and he never apologized first no matter what.

"Well I guess i'm sorry for kicking you in the head." Temari said smiling at him.

Their faces nearly touched as they looked at eachother Kiba's face was redder then Temari's way redder since he had never been close to a girl like this who wasn't in his family.

Temari out of no where leaned in and kissed Kiba.

Kiba's eyes widened and then he closed them as Temari wrapped her arms around his neck he just sat there limp.

Temari pulled away. "How was that Kiba?" She asked him with a smirk and a slight blush.

"Uh...It...It was nice." He said his face was beat red as he looked at her.

"It was your first kiss wasn't it?" Temari said smirking at him even more.

"Yeah so what?" He said looking away from her he was totally embarrassed..

"Then that means it was special." Temari said flicking his nose as she began to wrap his head again. "You need some rest just sleep." She said to him.

"Alright alright." Kiba said closing his eyes.

-flashback end-

* * *

Kiba woke up in his room. "Damn it I lost her I have to get her back." He said rubbing his head. "But how the hell am I suppose to find their hideout?" He asked himself while rubbing his stomach. "That bastard will pay if he hurts Temari." He said puching the bed.

* * *

**NL: Hope you enjoyed that chapte everyone and thanks for the reviews please keep it up. **

**Kiba: That's how I had my first kiss this bitch stole it?**

**Temari: (punches Kiba in the head.)** **Yes I did get your first kiss. **

**Kiba: Oh that is so lame. **

**Temari: (grabbs Kiba and pulls him away) Continue with the Authors note.**

**NL: Thanks Tema well this chapter I say was another one of the best keep reading as all.**

**Kisame: I love mysteries. (runs around in circles.)**

**Itachi:(shakes head.) Your all idiots. **

**Kisame: At least I don't like drama. **

**Itachi: (Gives Kisame deadly glare.)**

**Kisame:(Runs off like a little girl.)**

**NL: Well seeya next time.**

* * *

**Ch.6: Temari please don't let go.**

**Temari Kidnapped Kiba has to save her no matter what he wants to tell her how he feels and give his heart ot her. Kiba has to travel with a strange woman to the base of the Akatsuki what is she speaking of a 'demon with the eyes of the devil'. **

**Temari has problems when three of the Akatsuki members fall in love with her. This chapter will be filled with action and romance. **


	6. Ch5: Temari please don't let go!

**CH5: Temari please don't let go!  
**

Kiba looked at the clock. "I'm never going to make it at this rate." He said to himself sighing Temari was gone. He couldn't believe he had lost her. "Damn." He said clutching his fist. "Temari don't doubt me I'll get you back." He said standing and heading to the bathroom he was going to pack up and go after them.

Kiba had finished packing everything into a scroll and was on his way out when he bumped into the woman from the lingerie shop and Mokoto the girl from the jewelry shop. "What are you two doing here?" He asked them looking confused.

"My names Rita to start." The woman from the lingerie shop said smiling at him.

"We heard about what happen to you." Motoko said looking a bit sad.

"Oh well it's none of your concern." Kiba said with a weak smile on his face.

"It is our concern we know you love this woman and we want to do anything in our power to help." Rita said looking concerned at Kiba she could see how sad he was just by looking in his eyes.

"But there's nothing you could do you both can't fight and you have shops to run so you can't come with me." He said to them you could hear the sadness in his voice.

"We found a lady who could help you." Motoko said showing him the directions to her house. "We'll take you to her house she knows where 'They' are." She said meaning the Akatsuki when she said they.

"Really oh thank you so much." He said wrapping the two women in a hug he felt so happy that they would go out of their way just to help him. "I just have to do something." He said he walked outside the inn. He breathed in a load of air and then let out a huge whistle. "Yip yip Akamaru!" He yelled into the sky it echoed. _Come on Akamaru please have heard that I need you... _He thought as he looked into the sky.

The two women looked at each other in confusion at what Kiba just did. "Why did you do that?" Motoko asked Kiba looking really confused.

All of a sudden a sound that sounded a bit like a far away dog bark that seemed to be getting closer and closer. "My dog." He said to Motoko without looking at her.

Motoko looked at Rita a bit lost. "What dog?" Rita asked Motoko in a whisper.

All of a sudden a huge white dog appeared in front of Kiba. Kiba smiled big and then wrapped his arms around the dogs neck. "Akamaru I knew you'd hear me." He said hugging the dog tighter.

Akamaru barked four times meaning 'How have you been?'.

Kiba smiled. "Fine buddy but we have to save Temari." Kiba said he knew Akamaru didn't really like Temari.

Akamaru barked ten times this time which scared the two women. It meant 'The sand witch no way! Save her on your own!'.

"Akamaru but I love her." Kiba said it looked weird that he was talking to a dog but he understood what Akamaru was saying.

Akamaru huffed and then barked thirteen times but calmly it meant 'Alright but if she scares me again I get to eat her head' Akamaru said this because Temari scared him once and made him fal into a river. She liked to scare him so he never liked her.

"Thank you so much buddy your the best." Kiba said hugging him then turning to the two girls. "Rita Motoko this is my dog Akamaru." Kiba said pointing to the giant dog he never really noticed Akamaru's huge growth spurt.

"Hello Akamaru nice to meet you." Rita said she loved dogs she petted Akamaru's ear just right which made him lick her cheek.

Motoko was a bit cautious but petted the dogs nose and Akamaru licked her cheek as well. "Nice to meet you too." She said wiping some of the drool off her face.

Akamaru barked seven times meaning 'Nice to meet you ladies as well'.

Kiba smiled. "He says nice to meet you to now we should really be on our way." Kiba said jumping on Akamaru's back. "Well come on ladies." He said tapping Akamaru so he would bend down for them to get on.

Rita got on quickly but Motoko got on a bit cautiously. "Okay this is good I guess." She said looking a bit concerned.

Rita laughed. "Oh come on this is going to be fun." Rita said patting the young girls head. "Come on lets go Kiba." She said throwing her hands up in the air.

Kiba chuckled at the two girls different reactions to riding the giant dog and then pulled on Akamaru's hair a bit. "Lets go Akamaru." He said and then Akamaru began to sprint in the directions Kiba pulled his ears.

Rita was having the time of her life while Motoko looked like she was going to throw up.

* * *

Kisame threw Temari into a prison cell. "There little miss attitude you'll be comfortable in there." He said sarcasticlly as he closed the doors to the cell and then left the room completely. 

Temari sighed as she huddled up on the futon that was on the ground it was all ragged and dirty. "Nice just great." She said she was furious her clothes were ripped up from the long trip here and she was exhausted.

A blonde haired boy who appeared to look like Ino but with much more hair walked into the room and looked through the bared doors at the girl.

Temari looked at him he was cute but like a little kid kind of cute. "Who the hell are you?" She called out in her normal attitude way.

"Deidara...What'd you do to make Kisame-kun so mad?...un." Deidara asked her still peering through the bars.

"I don't know he just decided to kidnap me for fun." Temari spat at the boy as she turned so she didn't have to look at him.

"Kisame wants you as a toy but I think it's unfair that he always gets to play with the fun toys un." Deidara said opening the cell door and stepping inside.

Temari looked at him but her eyes were filled with hate. "I'm only one persons toy understand?" Temari asked the blonde she was talking about Kiba which made her sad inside but she wouldn't show that emotion.

"But you look like such a fun toy to play with is it Okay to play with someone else's toys un?" He asked her putting his hand on her breast.

Temari slapped his hands away. "What the hell is the matter with your dumbass?" Temari yelled at him as she stepped back bumping into the wall.

"I think Kisame should share his toys un." Deidara said pinning the girl to the wall and brought his face up to hers. "And your name is un?" He asked her a devious grin on his face.

"Temari." She said blushing from the pin she was to weak to try and break free at the moment.

"What a pretty name for such a pretty girl un." He said grazing her cheek with his hand he then brought his lips to her ear. "Can Deidara play with Kisame's toy un?" He asked her rubbing his hand down her side.

Temari felt a shiver go down her spine not only by his touch but also by what he said she pushed him away. "No way you must be fucking crazy if you think you can touch me." She said between pants she was tired and her vision was blurring.

Deidara smirked at her. "I'll wait to play with this toy un." He said disappearing through the door after locking the cell back.

Temari sighed in relief then felt a bit dizzy and pasted out on the futon.

* * *

Kiba, the two girls, and Akamaru came up to an old wooden shack that looked abandoned. "This is where she lives?" Kiba asked in disbelief. 

"Yep I know it's not the greatest place to live but she's old alright." Rita said jumping down off Akamaru.

Mokoto cautiously got off of Akamaru and sighed in relief that she didn't have to ride him anymore after this.

"Alright you two can lead the way." Kiba said pushing the two girls in front of him.

"No it's you who need her help so you have to ask her." Motoko said pushing him back in front of her and Rita.

"Fine fine I'm not in the mood to argue with you." Kiba said putting his hands on the back of his head then walking up to the front door. He knocked three times. "Hello anyone home?" He called out.

"I'm here I'm here." A old woman only half the size of Kiba said opening the front door. "What the hell do you want?" He asked him with a similar attitude to Temari's.

Her attitude reminded him so much of Temari that he got a bit sad but wouldn't show it. "Well I need you to show me where the hideout of the Akatsuki is." He said with a sad smile on his face.

"The Akatsuki you must be out of your mind they'll kill a boy like you." She said shaking her head in disappointment.

"I don't care the woman I love is with them and I'll do anything in my power to put her back to safety even if it means giving up my own life." Kiba said grabbing the old woman's shoulders.

"Alright kid but if you die it isn't my fault it's your own." She said pushing his hands away from her. "My names Ryoko." She said putting her hand for him to shake.

Kiba shook it gladly. "I'm so grateful miss Ryoko." He said smiling at her.

Ryoko still had the same bitter face. "Now come inside so tell your little friends to leave." She said pointing to the two girls and the giant dogs.

"The dog has to stay he's coming with me he's my best friend Akamaru." He said as Akamaru walked up beside him.

"The dog stays outside that things not coming in my house." She said throwing a random stick at him. Akamaru was about to bite her until Kiba pulled on a patch of his fur for him to stop.

Kiba walked over to Motoko and Rita. He took one of each of the girls hands in his. "Thank you two your huge helps I couldn't have done this without you." He said hugging them.

Motoko hugged him back. "Tell your girlfriend I said best of wishes. And I'll miss you Kiba." She said tearing up a bit.

Rita hugged him back as well. "Of course you couldn't." She joked as she began to cry.

"You two don't cry we'll see each other again I promise I'll be sure to introduce Temari to you when I get her back." He said letting go of them.

The two girls nodded and then were on their way back to the village.

Kiba walked into the Ryoko's house and it wasn't has homey as he wanted it to be but he would have to deal with it.

"Well I agreed to take you but I will get a payment." She said smirking at him. "You'll have to do a couple of chores for me." Ryoko said crossing her arms.

"A couple of chores that's nothing." He said smirking at the old woman.

"Oh their harder then you think they are." Ryoko said with a devious grin on her face which then turned to a bitter one. "So be prepared to hurt." She said in a demanding way.

"Alright damn old lady you can really be a bitch." He said crossing his arms only to be wacked in the back of the head. "Ow what the hell was that for!?" He yelled at her rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"Your cocky attitude will get you killed young man." Ryoko said whacking him again with the stick she used as a cane.

"Damn stop hitting me!" He said picking her up by her collar she was so short she was dangling high in the air.

She wacked him again in the head. "Hit me if your brave enough." She said wacking him again and again.

"Stop it you damned old lady." He said pinning her to the wall and punching a hole in the wall right by her head.

She didn't stur at him punches the wall. "You don't scare me boy you cover your emotions with anger." She said smacking his hand.

Kiba let go and brought his hand to his mouth sucking on the area where she hit him.

She grabbed his chin and examined his face a bit. "It can't be." She said her eyes opening wide from what she saw.

"What the hell is it old lady?" He asked her not bothering to try and get away from her grasp knowing she would only hit him.

"Nothing boy I don't think it is time for you to know." She said turning and walking over to the backdoor. "Well we might as well start your training." She said a grin on her face but Kiba couldn't see it.

"What do you mean training?" Kiba asked putting his hands on the back of his head. _This old lady is nuts how could anyone live with her..._He thought while looking down at the small woman.

"Well if you want to be smart and strong enough to save the woman you love then you'll do as I say." Ryoko said walking out to a junk filled backyard.

"What the hell died back here?" He asked as he looked around it smelt horrible and his nosed wrinkled.

"I don't know a couple of rats maybe that's why it's your job to clean this mess up whatever can be used for a fire sit over there." She pointed to a watermill that apparently didn't work due to all the muck clogging it. "And everything else I want destroyed." Ryoko said flipping a junk of garbage in the air and doing hand signs then spitting fire from her mouth destroying the garbage.

"How'd you do that if your not a ninja!?" Kiba asked in astonishment.

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean I can't use Jutsu." Ryoko said wacking the boy over the head. "Well begin." She said with an attitude which was no surprise.

* * *

Temari had been sitting in the cell without any visits since Deidara came in. "Those damn idiots are gonna pay when I get out of here." She said slaming her fist on the ground. 

"We're going to pay? I don't think you'll ever even get out." A familiar voice came from the shadows and then two red eyes with the sharingan in them opened.

"Itachi." She spat she hated Itachi for punching her, she just hated the guy all around actually. "What do you want?" She called out into the dark she couldn't see anything.

"Do I have to have a reason for being in here?" Itachi asked his voice seemed closer the before.

"Actually you do need to have a reason so spill." She said a bit freaked out that he moved so quickly without her hearing him.

Itachi chuckled at the girl. "Well there is no reason there." He said now from hearing him you could tell he was in the cell with her but in a distant corner.

Temari knew he could see her but she couldn't see anything but his eyes through the darkness. She actually was a bit creeped out that he kept starring at her.

You could hear a sigh come from where Itachi was and then what sounded like him sliding down the wall to a sitting position. "Well I'm going to be in here for a while so sitting there looking like you just saw someone murdered isn't going to make it more comfortable." He said you could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Whatever you say tuff guy." She said sarcasticly then she turned and looked at the wall so she wasn't facing those deadly eyes. She could feel him starring at her and if it wasn't for Temari's courage she wouldn't have spoken. "Why the hell do you keep starring at me what do you expect to see?" She asked him she sounded very cocky.

"I can look at whoever and whatever I want and I find it interesting to just watch because I can feel how afraid you really are." He said if you could see him a small smirk appeared on his face.

"I'm not afraid of you bastards your nothing." She said but she was lieing she was scared out of her mind and she didn't want him or any of the other members knowing.

"I know your afraid Temari and that's all just say it your afraid to be here." Itachi said he still had the small smirk on his face.

"I'm not afraid of you or any of your other little friends!" She yelled standing up and turning only to be face to face with those deadly red eyes. She felt like screaming but she couldn't find it.

"Are you afraid now?" Itachi asked her he was no longer smirking he actually looked a bit scary in the darkness.

Temari stumbled back and fell her face looked filled with horror.

"I guess that's your yes." Itachi said regaining the same smirk on his face.

Temari was gasping for breathe and before she could answer Itachi was gone. "Thank God." She said with a sigh of relief. Temari then hugged her knees. "Kiba please hurry." She said looking into the darkness as she thought.

* * *

**NL: Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Kiba: That old lady's a real bitch.**

**Ryoko: (Hits Kiba in the head.) Watch your mouth you brat.**

**Temari: (nods head in agreement with the woman.) Sometimes I don't know what to do with him.**

**Ryoko:(nods with Temari.) Me either.**

**NL: Well see you guys next chapter. R&R as well. And if you have any Ideas of weird couples let me know I like putting characters that can never be together together so just tell me. Here's the next ch.**

* * *

** Ch.6 The old lady's vigorous training. Temari's invited to dinner.**

** Kiba goes through a gruesome amount of training to see if he's worthy enough to even travel with her. **

**Temari is invited to dinner with the Akatsuki and things get a bit crazy. **

**Stay tunned for the next chapter of 'Taiming the beast within.'  
**

* * *


	7. Ch6:Ryoko's vigorous training

**CH6:The old lady's vigorous training. Temari's invited to dinner.**

_Kiba walked alone as he was coming home from shopping none of his cousins or even his sister didn't want to walk with him. "Why do I have to be so different why can't I just be like everyone else?" Kiba asked he was only 6 at the time and he didn't understand why everyone in his family were afraid of him. He tried to hold back tears but he couldn't he began to cry. _

_"Hey why ya cryin?" Came a small voice from a blonde that looked like he had whiskers on his face. He walked down by Kiba. _

_Kiba looked at him and wipped his face. "I'm not crying!" Kiba yelled at the boy his eyes were red and his face was wet from all the tears. _

_"Well you look like you were crying to me." The blonde said grinning at Kiba. "My names Naruto Uzamaki and I'm going to be Hokage one day." He said giving Kiba a thumbs up. _

_Kiba remembered the name 'Naruto Uzamaki'. "Your the boy who has the fox demon aren't you?" Kiba asked he knew he was right but wanted to be sure. _

_Naruto seemed to get sad and nodded. "Yep I have to demon but that's why I'm going to be Hokage to get more respect." He said grinning again. _

_"Everyone hates you...Just like my family hates me." Kiba said lowering his eyes he didn't want to admit it but his family doesn't treat him like they treat the other children. _

_"Lets be friends to prove to everyone just because we're different doesn't mean we shouldn't be excepted." Naruto said a huge grin on his face as he put his hand out to Kiba. _

"Rise and shine we got some training to do." Ryoko said smacking her stick down on his head.

"You bitchy old lady I'll kill you." He said jumping out of bed and beginning to jump at her.

"Water prison jutsu." She said as a sphere of pure water appeared around Kiba.

"How the hell do you know how to do this now!?" He asked her he then realized he was underwater and began to grab his throat.

"You'll need to know how to escape this jutsu if you want to be able to beat Kisame." Ryoko said not releasing her hold as she headed for the backdoor.

Kiba's eyes widened he had never seen Kisame use water jutsu which means he wasn't going his full strength on him.

When Ryoko got outside she released Kiba. "Would you like me to train you with Kisame's jutsu, Itachi's Jutsu, or Deidara's you'll run into those three more than any others.

"Kisame's first." He said he was readly he wasn't going to ask how she knew their jutsu he would just train with her.

"Alright I'll first teach you how to break out of the water prison jutsu." She said walking over to Kiba.

Kiba gulped he was a bit scared she might catch him off guard.

"When he does the water prison jutsu make a clone as soon as possible always have clones with you but say you were only able to make one." Ryoko said she then whistled and Akimaru came to her side she had been bonding with Akimaru while Kiba was alseep. "Make a clone." She said strictly.

Kiba did as he was told and made on clone. "Now what old-" Kiba was cut off when he was put in the water prison but this time he could breathe in it.

"Now make Akimaru attack my right arm." She said a she wanted him to attack her free arm.

Kiba nodded. "Akimaru right attack." Kiba said and Akimaru nodded and bit down on Ryoko's right arm.

Kiba looked at her. "Now what." He knew she would scold him for asking was she okay but he couldn't help it. "Are you gonna be alright." He asked cautiously.

"Are you going to ask Kisame that when you attack him? I'm your enemy right now your suppose to try everything in your power to kill me." She said her left arm still holding onto the prison. "Now comand your clone to attack me." She said looking serious.

Kiba just nodded then looked at the clone who got the idea. The clone ran at Ryoko.

"Now Kiba when you do this notice I have no hands free neither will Kisame so he'll have to release the prison to catch the clone." She said releasing the prison to catch the clone she swung the clone and knoocked Akimaru off her arm. "Now when he does this you attack his legs he'll be to occupied with the clone and Akimaru to pay attension to you." She said smirking at Kiba.

"Right." Kiba nodded. He summoned about 5 clones.

"Now Kisame can leave the prison at anytime he wants but if he's caught off guard the prison will disappear so you summon as many clones as you can and hope that he doesn't catch you if he does then have all your clones attack him to make him loose the jutsu." She said and she summoned a prison around one of the Kiba's.

The real Kiba was the one to get caught so all the other Kiba's attacked Ryoko and she lost the Jutsu. "I get it." He said with a smirk.

Ryoko dusted herself off and then where Akimaru bit her healed. "You did good Kiba now let's see if you can handle this." She said doing hand signs and then the whole area was flooded with water.

Luckily Kiba knew how to push his chakra to his feet to walk on water so he was safe for now.

A small mist appeared and Ryoko slowly sunk into the water, she preformed a few handsigns and waited to see Kiba's reaction.

Kiba looked around then two sharks jumped at him grabbing each of his arms and pulling him under. Kiba smirked because the sharks only pulled down a clone. "Now Akimaru." Kiba said and Akimaru bit Ryoko's arm.

"Your getting better Kiba." She said kicking Akimaru in the stomach making him let go. She preformed handsigns and then two sharks attacked Akimaru.

Kiba pulled out a scroll he bit down on his thumb and and spread his blood on the scroll. All of a sudden Akimaru changed into a giant dog even bigger then he already was.

Ryoko looked a bit shocked at Kiba's abililties. "Nice Kiba but that won't be enough to take me down." She said sinking into the water once again.

Kiba looked around. "Where the hell could she be?" He asked himself.

* * *

A certain blonde Akatsuki member snuck into Temari's cell he sat on the futon looking down at the girl. "When will she wake up...un?" He asked himself as he looked down at the girl. 

Temari looked peaceful for the first time since she had entered the cell. "Kiba-kun stop that tickles." She said as she wrapped her arms around Deidara.

Deidara slightly blushed he knew she was dreaming about the dog boy but she was still on him. "Uh Temari un?" He asked trying to wake the girl up.

"We can play if you want." Temari said she combed her fingers through Deidara's hair.

Deidara was about to push Temari off of him but one side of him said no this is your chance so he stayed where he was as Temari combed her fingers through his hair.

Temari brought her face closer to Deidara's face. "Kiba you've never seemed so shy." Temari said pressing her lips against Deidara's.

Deidara back to panic and pushed Temari away. "What the hell un!?" He asked even though he would have let her kiss him and go further but she wasn't thinking about him so he didn't want it.

When Temari hit the floor she woke up. "What happen and why the hell did you push me?" Temari asked him rubbing the back of her head where she hit it.

Deidara stood up and glared. "Your the one who kissed me dreaming about that damn mutt...un" Deidara spat at the girl who accused him of coming onto her.

Temari's eyes lowered. "Kiba I miss you that much?" She asked the air while looking down. She then glared at Deidara. "Well at least I wasn't thinking about your ugly ass." Temari spat back at him.

"Me ugly you must be naturally stupid I'm way prettier then you are." Deidara said flipping his hair a bit. "But no matter I'll kill you soon enough...un." Deidara said and then he disappeared.

Temari just sat there. "What a damn idiot." Temari said letting her hair down. "Kiba what's taking you so long I've been here for a week and they are still treating me like shit." She said rubbing her fingers through her knot filled hair.

She then stood and dusted herself off. "Are they ever going to feed me good food?" She asked herself looking at the piles of disgusting food they fed her over the last few days.

Kisame cam bursting through the door. He threw what looked like a kimono at Temari. "Put it on your coming with me so hurry it up I'm not a patient man." He said he then turned around knowing her she would get all personal about him being there.

Temari walked around Kisame and looked him in the face. "I'm not wearing this without taking a shower first." She said shoving the kimono back in his hands.

Kisame was about to protest but he noticed how dirty the girls face was and instead agreed. "Yeah you look like you've been rolling around in mud." He said with a snicker.

Temari glared at him. "Just take me to the nearest shower I'll take a quick one." She said to him sighing .

Kisame laughed a bit. "Alright I was going to take you out back and spray you with the hose but I guess it's alright." He said walking her out of the cell.

Temari blinked it was very bright and she couldn't see a thing until her eyes got use to the light.

Kisame led her to the nearest bathroom and opened the door for her. "You have 10 minutes and then I'm coming in to get you out." He said with the same snicker.

Temari blushed and then walked into the bathroom after taking the Kimono from him. "Pervert." She said as she closed the door.

* * *

Kiba sighed he had a couple of bandages on his face and had a wrap around his forehead. "Damn you went to far old lady." Kiba said rubbing his head. 

Ryoko pulled a bit tighter on the wrap she was putting on Kiba's arm getting a yelp out of him. "Watch your mouth child." She said as she untied the wrap a bit and then started again.

"Damn damn damn." Kiba said in a taunting way with a smirk on his face.

Ryoko pulled out her cane and hit Kiba on his already throbbing head. "Shut up boy."

"Don't do that." He yelled at her.

Ryoko sighed as she finished one of his arms and then went to tie the other one but the cut was gone. "Kiba don't you remember getting bitten on this arm?" Ryoko asked him.

"No why?" He looked at her confused as he talked. _What the hell is she babbling about now?_ He thought as he looked at her.

Ryoko looked up at Kiba and examined his face a bit. "Hm it's so familiar." She said she then unraveled the wrap she put around his belly.

"What are you looking for and what's so familiar?" He asked her blushing a bit since she was searching him. _The only person that has ever been this close to me is Tema-chan...Temari I miss her so much...Temari don't worry I'm coming for you._ He thought forgetting the old lady was there for a second.

Ryoko poking Kiba's back. "This is your birthmark no?" She asked him pointing to the huge scar crossing Kiba's back.

"Yeah I was born with it why?" Kiba asked her looking a bit interested in what she had to say whenever he brought the scar up around his mother she just ignored him.

"This is the symbol of the beast." She said rubbing her hand along the scar.

Kiba trembled a bit at those words they sounded so familiar.

_-Flashback-_

_"Daddy what's this mark on my back, mother said it was my birthmark and then left but I want to know what you think it is." The young Kiba asked he had Akimaru on his shoulder. _

_"It's the symbol of the beast." Kiba's father said taking a quick glance at his son. "Your a monster." Father said and then he turned and walked out of the room. _

_Kiba looked shocked he fell to his knees. "A...A monster?" Kiba asked grabbing his head. "Why me!?" He screamed still holding his head. He didn't understand Akimaru just barked, back then Kiba didnt' know what he was saying._

_-Flashback end-_

Kiba looked at Ryoko. "My father told me that before..." Kiba couldn't say it 'before he died.' Kiba's father died in battle but it was still heart breaking.

"I knew your father he also had this mark across his face." Ryoko said patting Kiba's shoulder.

"But what does it mean what is the beast?" Kiba asked Ryoko with a confused yet sad look.

"Well the beast depends upon how you use the great power, There are those who don't know how to control it like your father, Those who use it for good, and Those who use it for evil." Ryoko said sitting beside Kiba, she then lit a pipe she had in her pocket.

"What will I use my power for?" Kiba asked her with a look of concern. He didn't want to use it for evil he might hurt Temari.

"Well I can't tell you that your father couldn't control it and that got him killed." Ryoko said sighing and letting out some smoke through her nose.

Kiba looked at her shocked. "Wait how did my father die I need to know?" Kiba asked her shaking her a bit.

Ryoko slapped his hands away and then took a quick smoke. "Well since your father couldn't control his power they sent him to me for training and he acted a lot like you, rude. But he was kind and I grew to like him as not only my apprentice but also as a friend. But one day we were attacked by the Akatsuki and I was about to be killed by the one known as Orochimaru." Ryoko said taking another smoke.

"That's impossible Orochimaru was killed by Sasuke a while back." Kiba said not believing what Ryoko was telling him.

Ryoko nodded as she took another smoke. "I know but he used to be apart of the Akatsuki he was partnered with Sasori the puppet boy at the time. Orochimaru was willing to make a deal your fathers body to save me. Your father at first was willing to give his body up for me but I protested I was old then and I still am but why give yourself up for such an old woman who won't live long after?" Ryoko said taking yet another smoke.

Kiba sighed. "That was like father he didn't show it but he loved my mother, Hana, and me so much but he never got a chance to tell us." Kiba said lowering his eyes he never did once hear his father say 'Kiba I'm proud' or 'Kiba your a great son.' or even 'I love you son.' Kiba didn't get anything like that but he knows his father loved him in his own way.

Ryoko sighed and took a smoke. "Well your father was furious and began to glow with a yellow chakra and then it turned black so fast. He got down on all fours and began attacking every Akatsuki member in sight. But he couldn't control it and attacked me." Ryoko said.

She took a smoke and began again. "I was able to get him back to normal but word got out about this and when the head of th Inuzuka clan heard of it he had your father put to death." Ryoko said her voice was a bit shaky she knew she couldn't show her emotions or she would be crying right now.

Kiba looked down. "He killed my father...And he wanted to kill me I remember now but my father and mother protested." Kiba said, a small smile on his face. "My father wanted me to live because he wanted me to do something better with my life." Kiba said looking at Ryoko.

Ryoko for the first time in such a long time smiled for real at Kiba. "Maybe that's it Kiba, maybe he didn't want you to make the same mistake he did." She said taking another smoke and letting it out through her nose.

Kiba rubbed the scar on his back. "I miss him he disiplined me alot but through that I became who I am today right old lady?" He asked grinning at her.

She gave him an annoyed look and then wacked him in the back of the head. "Don't call me that boy." She said shaking her head.

Kiba was about to lash out but only rubbed the spot where she hit him. "So Are we going to start training again any time soon?" He asked now he was going to control that power no matter what.

* * *

When Temari went to dinner with the Akatsuki all they did was tease her and torture her then they threw her back in her cell. "Bastards..." She said under her breath.

She hugged her knees. "Please be okay Kiba..." She said feeling the urge to cry.

* * *

**Chopstix: Hey all sorry it took so long to get this to you couldn't get to a computer.**

**Kiba: ZOMG what the hell!**

**Temari: What are you screaming about?**

**Kiba: I don't know...**

**Chopstix: Here's the previow before Kiba kils himself.**

* * *

**Ch.7:Today's the day.**

**Ryoko finishes her training with Kiba and the two head off to the Akatuski hide out. **

**But they have to go through each Akatsuki member one by one to save Temari, Will Kiba and Ryoko be able to save Temari.**

**Read in the next chapter of 'Taming the beast within.'**


End file.
